


Come On, Come On

by alphawolf1278



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphawolf1278/pseuds/alphawolf1278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tyler Seguin is dared to do something? Possible feelings come to the surface...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Come On

Taylor Hall was sitting in one of the back rooms of the arena waiting for the interviews that were going to be conducted later on in the evening. He had just signed with the Oilers and was ready to do some interviews and talk about what it felt like to him to be drafted to the big time. Well at least he looked at it that way although he still had a little ways to go before he could say he had made it. He had to make it through camp and then actually be put on the roster.

He looked towards the laptop screen that was sitting on his lap as he tried to focus on the movie that was playing but too many things were going through his mind. He looked up as the door opened and someone else had decided to join him. It was none other than the man he was vying for the top spot with the past few months Tyler Seguin. He watched him cross over the room and get something to drink from the soda machine that was sitting in the corner. Tyler walked over to the couch and sat down at the opposite end as Taylor before looking towards the laptop that was on the man's lap.

"Checking your email?" Tyler asked glancing to the screen seeing some kind of movie playing.

"Nah didn't have anything. I was just catching up on some movies on Netflix that I've missed the last little while because of practices."

"Watching anything interesting?" Tyler said scooting a little closer so that he could see the screen.

At seeing the man moving closer Taylor moved the screen so that Tyler couldn't see what was on it. 

"It's not anything that you'd be interested in." he said turning red just a little bit at the thought of Tyler seeing what he was watching.

"You're not watching porn are you?" Tyler said playfully pushing Taylor laughing.

"No. Just not something you would be interested in." he fought.

Tyler slung an arm around Taylor's shoulder and held his arm pinned to the couch as he turned the lap top back to where he could see it and watched the screen.

Taylor reach out and tried to block the screen with his hand but Tyler had already seen what was going on. He looked at it without tearing his eyes away from it as Taylor studied his reaction not seeing anything that would give away how he was feeling.

"I told you that you didn't want to see it." he said moving his hand and looking to the far wall not wanting to be picked on like he was use to by some of the other guys who knew about his secret.

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen this before." Tyler said slipping his arm back into his lap.

Taylor looked over at him now after that revelation with a confused look on his face. "You have?"

"I've got gay friends Taylor. You wouldn't be the first."

"That's good to know." he smiled weakly still embarrassed that he found out this way.

Tyler pulled one of the ear buds out of Taylor's ear before sticking it in his own so that he could have sound to go with the movie. He lean back against the couch as he started watching the movie not seeing that Taylor was sneaking glances at him every now and then.

"So are you cool with your friends. I mean you don't judge them?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well a lot of people would I suppose, at least from what I've experienced anyway."

Tyler turned his attention towards Taylor and shook his head. "I'm not like that man, people are who they are, and we can't change their behavior."

Taylor nodded his head and went back to the movie. When a kissing scene came on Tyler looked away for a brief moment to take a drink.

Taylor chuckled when he saw this but didn't say anything about it.

"What?" Tyler asked confused.

"You can watch a gay movie but you don't watch the kissing scene?"

"I was thirsty."

"That makes twice now that you've looked away." Taylor said watching Tyler nervously play with his jeans straightening them out acting like he was getting rid of wrinkles in them.

"I don't know." he chuckled.

"Want me to rewind it?" he laughed.

"No, you don't have to do that. Just keep watching."

"What's wrong with the kissing scenes though?" Taylor asked not giving up on what was going on.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Two guys kissing like that I suppose. Besides how can you kiss someone with facial hair? I've asked my friend that and they can never give me an answer." he laughed remembering the conversation he had with his friend back in high school.

"Well have you ever kissed another man?"

"No. And I don't think I could."

"Well you know what they say, don't knock it until you try it."

"I don't know some things are better left unknown." Tyler said sitting the empty can of soda down on the ground at his feet before wrapping his feet on both sides of it to hold it there.

"Want to try it?"

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to try it." Taylor laughed.

"I think I'll pass."

"Scared you might like it?" Taylor said arching an eyebrow as he looked over at Tyler with a grin on his face.

"I know I wouldn't like it. I'm not that way man. It doesn't bother me but I don't swing that way."

"Bet you twenty bucks you're too scared to try it." he laughed.

"What?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Forty bucks."

"I kiss you, and I get forty bucks out of it?" Taylor said raising his own eyebrow now.

"Well you're going to owe me, because I don't think you'll do it."

"Show me the money."

Taylor put the lap top over on Tyler's lap as he reach into his pocket and pulled out the money he had in his shorts. He unrolled two twenty's and held them out in front of Tyler.

Tyler looked at the money and then looked back to Taylor. "I kiss you, and I get that?"

Taylor nodded his head.

Tyler leans in towards Taylor which led to Taylor leaning in too. He quickly pressed his lips to Taylor's and pulled back holding his hand out for the money.

"What the hell was that? That was the kind of kiss you would give a child or something." Taylor laughed.

"You didn't specify." he grinned.

"Surely you can do better than that. Or are you a cold fish?" he grinned mischievously.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"A kiss like you mean it."

Tyler bit his bottom lip and leaned in towards Taylor again closing his eyes as he felt the other man leaning in as well. He felt the breath on his lips before feeling the lips pressing against his parting as a tongue snaked out and ran along his bottom lip.

He gripped the leg of his jeans and reluctantly parted his lips feeling the other man's tongue slide in between them. Taylor put his hand on the back of Tyler's neck and held him there as he tilted his head getting into the kiss a little bit more. Tyler let it go on for a moment or two before pulling back.

"There, give me the money."

Taylor head the money out and placed it in Tyler's hand. "Wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I....I don't know."

"Let me convince you more then." Taylor said leaning in and capturing Tyler's lips again expecting to get pushed away.

To his surprise he didn't get pushed away though. It was Tyler's tongue that snaked its way into his mouth now and tangled with his own tongue.


End file.
